Digimon Chaos Uprising Volume 1: The Roulette Spins
by RGGod
Summary: Tyson Datts is a big fan of digimon (& DBZ). One day after some computer troubles, he receives an email asking if he wanted to go to the Digital World. Thinking it a joke, he agrees. There he meets Azmon and they soon become friends. Of course, there's something about Azmon he didn't know beforehand. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Let it Begin

**Hi noob writer here still in high school. I was first inspired to write this when I stumbled across something called Digimon World Championship 2012 on Deviantart, so thanks for the inspiration. I hope I can do as well as some of my role model fan fiction writers like Blazing Chaos! The story's set in my own composite universe. I do not own Digimon, but I do own all the OC's and probably the OD's (Original Digimon, there will be a few, but only a few)**

* * *

"Aw crap! Why can I never get these games to work!" the boy shouted in exasperation at the mess of the install to the new digimon game he wanted to play. He could never figure out how to get them to work. This boy was Tyson Datts, 13 years old, a native to Rapid City, North Dakota. He looked around his cluttered mess of a room, stopping to stare at his Omnimon and Goku action figures to think about how awesome a fight that would be (no crossover here!). Soon his disappointment at his game installation turned to boredom and he began to look through some of his sites for any updates finding none till he looked at his gmail to find a new email.

"Let's see, what's this?" /(/'s surrounding a sentence(s) will indicate thoughts) We heard you like digimon?/ Well he did have all 5 currently dubbed seasons on his PS3.

"Sure why not? Let's see what this does." He clicked the yes button and a pop up box appeared. /I hope this doesn't turn into another survey, ah heck, I'm bored enough to do it anyway, besides, Mom told me I can't go fishing today./ The pop up box asked if you would want your own digimon.

"Hell yeah!" Tyson exclaimed as he typed away. Another pop up box appeared, this time asking if he would like to go to the digital world.

"Hmm, depends, is it like the one in tamers or the one in the adventure series?" The screen changed to read: sure.

"Why not?" he sighed as he typed "yes I'd like to go to the Digital World."

"Wait… did I just have a conversation with my comput- Waaahhhh!" suddenly a vortex flashing with greens, yellows, whites, and blues sucked him up.

"_And so the roulette starts spinning… hmhmhmhmhm"_


	2. Partners! Wait What?

*xxxx* indicates a sound affect, while a ^ indicates a OD, original (my own designed) digimon

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *crash*… Owww, man what did I land on?" Tyson grumbled aloud.

"Get your ass offa me!" a voice shouted from below.

"Huh? Whoooooah! Ow!" Tyson was roughly heaved over by something underneath him. He looked and what stood before him was some sort of imp like creature. /It's roughly three – fifths my height (I'm around 5 foot and a half inch tall), had a spike-like nose, had three sharp claws (one of which served as a thumb) on each hand, two sharp claws for toes on each foot, grayish brown skin, a necklace with a sharp fang on it, black bracers on its hands, green eyes like upside down triangles with cat like pupils, two purple … karate belts? On its waist, and it has what looks like one of those cowboy – bandit masks (the handkerchief kind that you wrap around your head), and oddest of all some kind of dull grey tail – tentacle thing coming out of its head./

"How long are you gonna stare at me for, kid?" the imp asked him grumpily.

"Are you a Digimon?" Tyson asked in wonder.

"Well what else would I be kid? The name's Azmon. What about you?"

/Oh shi-!/ " My name is Tyson Datts, and I'm …"

Azmon stopped paying attention after the boy introduced himself. He studied the boy /Lessee, roughly 5 feet, he's wearing some type of tan shorts (with rolled up pants sleeves) with a buckled belt, he has a blue short sleeved shirt with an orange circle with a single yellow star in the middle, black to really dark brown hair with a pair of goggles for no reas… wait! Why is he wearing goggles? No, focus, green eyes, and a pair of shoes… hmmm, nuthin' of value to me/

"Uh… what are you staring at?" Azmon suddenly noticed the boy speaking to him.

"Oh, nuthin', so how'd a human get in the Digital World?" asked Azmon, genuinely interested.

"Well I took a survey, answered some questions, clicked yes, and *vooooommm* I'm here!" Tyson explained taking a quick look around while he did so to see that he was on a prairie near a forest and a stream.

"Huh. Sounds screwy, well I might as well get goin', see ya arou- Owww!" as Asmon turned to leave he tripped on something. "Huh? What's this?"

"Huuh!" Tyson snatched it out of his hands. It was around 5 inches long – 3 and half inches at its widest narrowing out lower to 2 inches with a 2 by 3.5 inch screen and two buttons on either side of the screen on the wider/upper area and a stylus attached to the narrower/lower part, and to top it off a strap on top with a hook he could attach to his belt. "Oh yes, yes, yes! This means I'm a tamer and you're my partner!"

"Dafu-? Wait, I ain't no one's partner!" *beep* *beep* A message appeared on the device reading "congratulations you're a tamer!"

"U - Uh?" Azmon began to stutter.

"You heard it!" Tyson stood proudly beaming.

"No way I'm workin' with a human!" Azmon shouted as he ran away into the forest.

"Hey come back! We can be partners!" Tyson shouted as he quickly fell behind the faster Azmon.

After he had lost him, Azmon took a moment to catch his breath, "Whew, that was-"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" a scream echoed through the forest.

"Ah the kid! Oh you stupid frikkin' conscious!" Azmon shouted as he turned around and headed to the screaming boy.

"Uhh-uhh, hi?" Tyson squeaked to the giant dragonfly. Suddenly his Digivice gave a display.

*beep*

**Yanmamon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Data**

**Dragonfly digimon that usually fly in swarms. Their Thunder Ray attack shoots out a beam of electricity at their opponent!**

"Nice dragon fly?" Tyson squeaked again as the dragon fly drew closer.

"Thunder R-!" Yanmamon announced before it was struck.

"Demon rush!" Azmon cried as he hit Yanmamon with a tackle covered in hellfire. "Tyson come on, let's go before he calls the whole swarm over!"

"Right!" Tyson answered as they ran out of the forest and came out near a town. "Whew thanks a lot!"

"Well we're friends, ain't we?" Azmon replied.

"You m–mean?!" Tyson stammered in excitement.

"Hey! I said we were friends, not partners!" Azmon said in defiance.

"Okay, and I was really hoping to see if I could get you to digivolve to mega!" Tyson muttered.

"Wait, d-did you say m-mega!?" Azmon stammered in disbelief.

"Well yeah on the shows when a digimon and a human teamed up they were able to reach powers stronger than the rulers of the Digital World themselves!" Tyson said excitedly.

"So if I partner up with you I could go Mega!?" Azmon said in shock.

"Probably with a lot of hard work." Tyson replied.

"Okay, then I'll be your partner! Azmon at your service!" Azmon said in his most gentlemanly voice.

"R-Really?!" Tyson said, shocked at this turn of events.

"Sure as long as you don't stuff me in some tiny ball, kay?" Azmon stated.

"Deal! So this means we're partners now, F*CK YEAH!" Tyson cheered.

"Sweet, you don't know how great a deal you just got. I'm a digimon prodigy!" Azmon proudly boasted.

"Really?! Then what's so great about you, prodigy?" Tyson asked teasingly.

"I'm in training to join the Seven-soon-to-be-Eight Demon Lords of the Digital World!" Azmon exclaimed with pride.

"Really? That's so cool! You're going to … Wait! What!?" Tyson exclaimed incredulously.

"I said I'm gonna join the Demon Lords!" Azmon repeated.

"Oh…Oh…WAIT? WHAT THE FU-!" Tyson screamed in realization.


	3. Work, then Secrets Revealed

*beep*

**Azmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Virus**

**A Demon Lord in training. He is incredibly proud and boastful and will do anything for power. This actually makes him more gullible than dangerous.**

"Huh, so you weren't kidding about being a Demon Lord in training. Hmm? Virus type, no wonder you beat that data type Yanmamon so easily. Wait! That's not the point! I'm a tamer to a Demon Lord?" Tyson said in disbelief.

"In training, and if we hadn't had to worry about the Yanmamon's hidden swarm, I could of absorbed its data!" Azmon said in frustration.

"Absorb data? Like in Tamers?" Tyson inquired.

"I don't know what this Tamers is, but yeah I absorb the digimon's excess data and its digi-egg flies of to be reincarnated in some way," Azmon answered.

"Oh so it's like a mix of Tamers and Adventure? I guess that's okay then." Tyson said slightly reassured.

"Well anyway we need to move on to that town and stock up on stuff for our journey to grow stronger!" Azmon said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, but don't we need money first?"

"Fine! Let's get jobs at Digitamamon's Restaurant . I hear they need work and pay well." Azmon answered angrily.

…5 Days of work later…

"Whew, heh heh, I never wanna see another Veggiemon for as long as live!" Tyson swore.

"Well at least we have enough money to last us a whole month, minor scavenging around the surrounding forests aside." Azmon ascertained.

"By the way, you said you were a digimon prodigy, so why hasn't anyone recognized you?" Tyson observed.

"Well between you and me that part's a secret… tell no one, capesh?" Azmon warned.

"Fine but no destruction, promise?"

"I swear by King Drasil, well I would but the 13 Royal Knights already took care of-" Azmon said.

"Wait King Drasil's been taken out?!" Tyson said in surprise.

"Yeah, around like 30 of your human years ago. It's because of that that the seal to the Dark Area was broken and the real bad demon digimon like me and the Demon Lords got out, see?" Azmon explained.

"Wait! So all the really bad demon digimon got out!" Tyson shouted in shock.

"Yeah, more or less." Azmon casually replied.

Tyson was absolutely flabbergasted by this information. He had no idea that so much had been happening in the Digital World.

Unbeknownst to either of them, someone else was also flabbergasted.

"WTF, why didn't I hear about this?!"

"Wow… I didn't know that!"


	4. Transforming Moon Bunny

"So wait how come we've never heard of this then!"

"What?" both Tyson and Azmon exclaimed at once as these two new strangers make themselves known.

"Who are you two?" Tyson questioned. There were two of them, a girl and a digimon. The girl was around Tyson's age, (so 13 give or take), with very dark skin (African Descent/I don't know how to word this right, sorry), black hair in two braids, and had bright amber eyes. She wore a skirt that stopped a little before her knees, a tank top /breasts slightly above average/, and shoes.

"Yeah, who are you guys, er girls?" Azmon repeated the question. The digimon was slightly smaller than him /but most o' that's her two big ears/, she had four ear-like protrusions (two pointing up, two pointing down), a curvy hair-like protrusion coming from her forehead, and strapped to her chest was a crescent moon medallion, behind which was a larger crescent moon.

*beep*

**Lunamon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Data**

**It can hear sounds from far away with its big ears. It's timid and can't stand being alone. Its attacks are lovely… at first glance.**

*beep*

**Azmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Virus**

**A Demon Lord in training. He is incredibly proud and boastful and will do anything for power. This actually makes him more gullible than dangerous.**

"A data type? You're at a disadvantage." Azmon said with a hint of excitement.

Tyson was excited, "You have a digivice!? That means we're both tamers, chosen, digdestin-"

"Shut up and prepare to fight, or do you want to run home to Creepymon?" the girl challenged.

"Can we at least talk a little? I mean, at least tell me your name?" pleaded Tyson.

"The name is Abbigail Roxanne, and this is Lunamon. But you won't be fighting her you'll be fighting," the girl said and then took her digivice, pressed two buttons, and said "Lunamon, ADVANCE!"

**Lunamon**

**-DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**Lekismon!**

Lunamon's skin melted away, leaving only a wire-frame, which changed its shape and size, forming a whole new framework whose skin appeared magically as if it were a work of God. Gone was Lunamon, what stood before them was still a moon bunny, but this one had a metal mask, trainer gloves, a pink ribbon, and 6 purple tentacle tails coming from where the rabbit's scutt would be. This was Lekismon.

"Whoah!" Tyson could not help but be amazed. The transformation was astonishing; he could not believe what he had seen. He had seen the digimon transformations in the anime, but seeing one first person was incredible. It was so amazing but it only took an instant from start to finish.

"Uh? Eh, partner, can you do that for me? Cause if not we're seriously screwed here?" Azmon asked, the confidence draining from his voice. Taking on a weak champion like a single yanmamon was one thing, but an experienced champion like Lekismon, unthinkable.

/We're screwed/


	5. Friends & Power

"Now, Lekismon go! Moon Night Kick!" Abigail called the command. Lekismon jumped into the air.

"Looks like we'll have to run for it buddy!" Tyson told Azmon.

"Right, let's go!" Azmon yelled as he took Tyson and ran at the same moment that Lekismon's Moon Night Kick landed right where they had been.

"Hey maybe we can lose her in that forest, the one with that yanmamon swarm," Tyson suggested.

"Good idea just keep together," Azmon ordered.

"Come back here you Demons!" the girl called Abigail roared. "Dammit a fog's setting in the Login Forest. Oh well, if I can't get them, Cherrymon's sure to."

"Don't you think it's a bit cruel, the boy was around your age," Lekismon added.

"You know Sleipmon's teachings, the Demon Lords must be defeated, at whatever cost. Speaking of which we should be heading back to the Royal Knights' Fortress near Torrent City."

**Login Forest**

"You think we lost her, Azmon?"

"I hope so Partner,"

"What happened? You were itching to fight that lunamon until she digivolved."

"Even with the advantage, I still wouldn't have a chance against an experienced champion. We digimon just love to fight, it's in our data; it's our life goal to become the ultimate digimon. That doesn't mean we'll let it ruin our chances of survival,"

"What about those digimon in the town? They seemed peaceful."

"That's cause those digimon are too soft, they're just ignoring their instincts thinkin' they'll be better off without the thrill of battle. Bunch of pus-"

"Azmon I think you're getting a little too hotblooded here, is it me or is the fog getting thicker?"

"Oh come on Partner?"

"Okay another thing, I know we're partners and all but could you please call me by name?"

"Fine, huh? Get out of the way!"

"Azmon what's- Aaaahhhh!" Tyson reached for his digivice just as vines wrapped around him.

"Vine Attack! Got you!"

"Partner it's Cherrymon!"

"Azmon… Help, get these vines off me!" Cherrymon's vines were slowly closing around Tyson's throat.

"ALL THOSE WHO TRESPASS UPON MY DOMAIN WILL HAVE THEIR DATA ABSORBED!"

"Partner hang on! Shadow Slice!" Azmon's claws covered themselves in hellfire as he scratched at Cherrymon. /I managed to cut a little bit into its wood with my attack, but it's just not enough to save Par-Tyson./

"Ha what hope does a lowly rookie stand against an ultimate on the home field. Cherry Blast!" Cherrymon taunted as he threw one of his cherries at Azmon.

The cherry exploded on contact, "AAARGH!" Azmon screamed in pain as he was knocked back by the explosion.

"Azmon, get out of here, leave while, aach, you still can," /No good, running out of… air, I need to keep hold of the digivice… I need a miracle…/

"Par… No," /Why can't I save him, I'm just too weak, who am I kidding this whole time I've only been trying to use him to get stronger. But he's my friend! Yeah I'm cryin' here, but there's nothin' I can do. If only I were stronger!/

"Azmon….*plick* /Oh no the... I… dropped the … digivice…/

"TYYYYYYSSSSOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Azmon screamed as his partner fell unconscious.

"How's this, now that your tamer is knocked out you're all mad, but don't worry, you'll join him soon, and then I will FEAST ON YOUR DATA! VINE ATTACK!" Cherrymon launched his vines at Azmon.

"AAAAAARRGGGGHH" Azmon was slapped around by the many vines.

"Now I will feast on your- huh?"

"I won't let you hurt TYSON!" Azmon roared in fury.

**Azmon**

**-DIGIVOLVE TO-**

^**Laharlmon!**^

Gone was the little imp, what stood there was a warrior. Roughly 6 ft tall, with those same 3 clawed/fingered hands but with red bracers instead of black, those triangular eyes now parallelograms but with the same contents as before, a medium sized red cape now blew in the wind, powerful digitigrade legs ready to be stretched, and strapped to his back was a giant double-edged sword.

Cherrymon was unimpressed, "Oh, so you digivolved? It still doesn't matter a champion is no match for an ultima-"

"CHAOS SCATTERSHOT!" Cherrymon was obliterated by the countless vollies of concentrated Chaos energy Laharlmon shot at him.

"Your DATA IS MINE, MMH, YES, YESSSSSS… ERRGH NO Tyson He NEEDS help, NOW!"...


End file.
